1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a handy automatic sewing machine operated one-handed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art has proposed a handy automatic sewing machine comprising a casing serving as a grip portion. A sewing table projects from one end of the casing. A sewing head is pivotally mounted on a rear end of the sewing table and including a sewing needle fastened to a front end thereof. A cloth presser lever has at a front end thereof a pressing portion which is pressed against an upper surface of the sewing table by a spring force. The cloth presser lever is pivotally mounted on the rear end of the sewing table together with the sewing head. An oscillation mechanism is provided for vertically oscillating the sewing head. A feed mechanism is provided on the underside of the front end of the sewing table to be operatively connected to the oscillation mechanism for feeding an object to be sewed by predetermined pitches, which object being held between the sewing table and the pressing portion of the cloth presser lever.
In the above-described sewing machine, however, a user grips the grip portion of the sewing machine in one hand to hold the same. The user pushes the cloth presser lever with the other hand against a spring force to thereby hold the same. Simultaneously, the object to be sewed is set at a sewing position on the sewing table or detached therefrom. Accordingly, the sewing machine held in said one hand of the user is unstable, and the sewed object cannot be easily set on the sewing table. Thus, the usability of the prior art handy automatic sewing machine is low.